Aetricity
About Aetricity is a 15 year old OTer that began posting in 2013, however mainly on different accounts. Formerly known as iiUltimate ''(back in my stupid era)'' and before that RobloxWarrior89. '''Usually posts around 11AM to 2AM, in central time at least. (UTC-05). Currently fairly active on OT, and he's on the OT currency "'''digit", though the OT currencies are never in use anymore. Doesn't like to get in flame wars with other OTers, since he finds most flame wars pointless and tries to end flame wars quick between him and the other person. However, he does like to get in arguments sometimes. Used to use what most would refer to as "big words," but usually only does so either in a formal argument, for the hell of doing so, or just to explain things. Though he still sometimes conveys himself with big words by mistake. He pretty much stopped doing this after March, 2016. Though he still sometimes comes back to his old ways randomly. Also forums on Social Forums and is a moderator, he goes by the one-letter name as "a". He is a Windows / MS-DOS fan who really likes MS-DOS. Very interested in assembly and how operating systems work. Learning x86 assembly. (EDIT 2/9/2016: learned more PHP and learned a lot of C in January, 2016.) Post count goals depend on the month and whether or not there will be breaks, but it's generally around 3,500 posts per month. Random Facts / Trivia ''' * Made 2 idle games and 1 text-based RPG, as well as some other things on ROBLOX. * Learned HTML at 8 years old. * Types over 140 WPM. * Has a twitter account and YouTube. (@aetrusite, and Aetricity) Has a Discord as well. (aetricity ❤#3083) * Knows Visual C#, C++, lua, JavaScript, Java, Batch, HTML, PHP, Visual Basic, C, MySQL, and some x86 assembly. Doesn't program very often anymore. * Randomly uses perfect grammar at sometimes, and at other times uses incorrect capitilization and punctuation. * Likes hard trance, psytrance, trance, deep trance, hardcore, hardstyle, and a few other EDM genres. (does not like dubstep and most really popular ones however (and no not just because it's modern)) * Tries to be a friendly OTer to everyone at all times. * Used to raid lots of things, but eventually grew out of it. * Found OT through someone complaining about ATRers on ATR. * Dislikes making favourite OTer lists for the most part. * Randomly uses "u" like favourite instead of favorite for example, despite him being American. * Favorite food is pasta or pizza. * Doesn't like any candy; it makes him feel sick usually. Occassionally eats it though. * Favorite soda is coca-cola, especially the classic ones. However, this always changes every few months for some reason. * The first server he played on with this account had a person who gave everyone (obviously fake) OBC except him and he was begging to get it. * The site changed the day after he joined ROBLOX, which was quite strange for him. * It used to be a habit for him to type like: "Hello This Is How I Type" that took him almost a year to break out of. It was a serious annoying habit even he wanted to stop at the most severe points of it. * Replied about 280 times to http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=180284009 which inevitably lead to the thread getting 1000 replies, and therefore OP had to do what the 3rd poster said, which was to take off all clothing and run around and get reactions and record it. He did the challenge. * Usually takes him 1+ hours to fall asleep, and has lots of problems with falling asleep most of the time. Sometimes it's really easy but other times it's super hard. * Loves night-time, and hates day-time. (most of the time at least) * Always paranoid about strange things. * Made 3 extensions for ROBLOX, one of them being the floodcheck timer. (http://pastebin.com/15BSKnDy) * Sometimes watches tons of top-10 videos while doing things since they are strangely relaxing. * Deletes history every week or so. * Has very sorted bookmarks and instead of tracking threads. Addicted to bookmarking almost. * Was formerly nocturnal, but still stays up throughout the night whenever possible. * Loves "get x replies" type threads because he is a sad loser who gets enjoyment out of assisting with a goal like that. * Likes to randomly be inactive and then suddenly come back. * Sometimes uses perfect grammar and other times just types something without capitalization or punctuation and then presses enter two times for every sentence. * Hates making typos. (A LOT) * Generally hates it when people hold grudges. * is gay with elizzy. :^) '''History 2012 - Newbie Era * April 2010 - First ever account, only played a little bit but soon quit because he wasn't allowed to play for some reason. Posted a little bit in 2013 on the account on ATR though. (Boo46) * 3/6/2012 - Second account, safe-chat and forgettable name with an easy to PG password made him decide to create a new account 3 weeks later. * 3/29/2012 - First main account created as "RobloxWarrior89", because at the time he was fascinated with RPG games. * 7/?/2012 - First RPG game created. (very bad) * 8/?/2012 - Learned basic lua, and started getting slightly more into programming already knowing batch, basic HTML, JS and CSS. * 10/??/2012 - First ever forum post with a suggestion to make badges' have editable images, still wants it today even 3 years later. * 11/??/2012 - 100th forum post, mainly on S&I but nevertheless still. * 12/15/2012 - First ever (memorable) alternate account, he later gave it away because someone begged him to and it was also the first account with a game above 1,000 visits. 2013 - Stupid Era * 1/21/2013 - 1st time quitting the game, he quit for almost 2 months because his friends quit and he found the game much less enjoyable then. * 3/19/2013 - Came back on RobloxWarrior89 because another friend of his begged to play with him, eventually he got really adamant about creating a game, which now has over 20,000 visits. Even got on the front page. * 5/??/2013 - Got much more serious about programming, and learned a lot more lua as well as more HTML, JS, CSS and Visual Basic. * 6/??/2013 - Became "formal" and began using proper grammar and trolling on the complex. At one point he'd literally troll for 12 hours a day. * 7/??/2013 - First ever post on Off Topic, but he only posted a few times since nobody really liked him because he looked like an ODer somewhat and was stupid. (Nowadays, if he saw his old self on OT he'd probably flame him and tell him to get out.) * 8/20/2013 - First ever post on an alt on OT, still never really forumed a lot. * 10/2?/2013 - Became ATRer until early 2014 on alts GenericF0rumer, 13erFirst, and 2014FTW2014. As well as somewhat even on his main account. * LOL, HIS ACCOUNT USED TO BE iiUltimate! 2014 - Developer Era * 2/18/2014 - 2nd time quitting, he quit because it felt really boring and pointless for him to play. He'd not come back for some more months. * 5/20/2014 - 2nd time becoming active again, he'd also be working on a new game for awhile and he'd get even better at lua and begin trying some more complex things. * 6/0?/2014 - Had a short span of being active on OT with alt again, but this quickly went away as he soon got bored again and quit for another few months to play MineCraft (which sounds stupid now but still). * 6/28/2014 - Quit for the 3rd time, came back on 8/2/2014 and worked on obbies for the next few months and became addicted to the quarry. He slowly became less stupid and stopped getting mad at people for not using perfect grammar. * 11/18/2014 - Changed name to iiUltimate, which was probably one of the worst decisions he had ever made. Eventually though, luckily, it was changed to Aetricity on 9/17/2015, almost a year later.. * 12/2/2014 - Quit again, played every month or so for a few minutes then came off but quit nevertheless until 4/28/2015. He began to become better at web development, and learned visual C#, more of Java & JavaScript, Basic PHP and MySQL and learned a lot of coding during that timeframe. Also played old school runescape during that time but quit later. 2015 - Varied Era * 5/2/2015 - 2000th forum post, he began to start posting somewhat frequently on S&I and game design to help other people with lua problems. * 7/10/2015 - Quit again for the 5th time and came back on 8/20/2015 to go troll with some friends on the complex and frappe. * 9/4/2015 - Came back to OT on main account, but was pretty inactive on OT for the most part and in fact on the forums at all. * 9/12?/2015 - 3000th forum post; he still wasn't well known at all pretty much as he was inactive. * 9/17/2015 - Changed name to Aetricity, after his friend who was a popular game developer donated him R$1000 to change it. * 9/26/2015 - 4000th forum post; a few OTers kind of recognized him but not many still. * 10/4/2015 - Alternate account Eatricity terminated because of being an alternate account, 2 attempts at appealing, one has failed the other is still pending. (Sent on 10/20/2015) * 10/6/2015 - 5000th forum post; he wanted to hit 5,000 by the end of the previous weekend but unfortunantly was banned and had to use his alt Eatricity until that too got terminated 19 posts away from 1,000. * 10/12/2015 - 6000th forum post; not that significant really. It was pretty interesting. * 10/15/2015 - 7000th forum post; at this point he began to start doing reaction videos wherein he'd react to OTs questions, replies, or anything really. He does them every day he has school off, usually weekends. * 10/19/2015 - 8000th forum post; it was pretty cool but nothing significant. * 10/25/2015 - 9000th forum post; he wished to hit 10,000 by Halloween but hit it just a day earlier. * 10/30/2015 - 10,000th forum post; multiple posts were made celebrating this 10,000th post. A holiday was proposed to celebrate it, however declined by much of OT and even the person who proposed it (Aetricity) in the first place. Also he posted irl on Twitter and the thread got deleted. * 11/0?/2015 - 11,000th forum post; nothing special really. * 11/09/2015 - 12,000th forum post; nothing special really. 2 * 11/2(1-4)/2015 - 13,000th forum post; nothing special really. 3 * 11/2(7-9)/2015 - 14,000th forum post; nothing special really. 4 * 12/x/2015 - 15,000th and 16,000th forum post; 15,000 was a pretty great achievement but still he was far from having a high post count. 2016 - Foruming/Bored Scripter/Robotic Era * 1/x/2016 - 17,000th and 18,000th forum post; he usually was posting pretty slowly throughout the month but barely managed to reach 18,000 and from thereon began to post much faster. * 1/10-25/2016 - Mainly was posting on Social Forums under the name "a", he still occasionally continues to post there, but not very often. * 1/31/2016 - On his alt 0Tforumer he got 1,000 posts. First alt to achieve over 1,000 posts. * 2/9/2016 - 19,000th forum post. (plans on reaching 20,000 by February 16th) * 2/19/2016 - 20,000th forum post. (may be a bit inaccurate on the date) * 3/3/2016 - 21,000th forum post. * 3/x/2016 - (for the next few months becomes fairly inactive) * 4/x/2016 - 22,000th forum post. (some time in apriil though most likely) * 5/14/2016 - 23,000th forum post. * 5-6/x/2016 - 24,000th forum post. * 6/17/2016 - 25,000th forum post. * 7/1/2016 - 26,000th forum post. * 7/8/2016 - 27,000th forum post. * 7/16/2016 - 28,000th forum post. * 7/21/2016 - 29,000th forum post. (most likely) 2017-18 - Post-Removal of OT/Discord Era * As of (2/4/2018, 12:45 AM MST) this article has been updated by elizzy, another OT'er (username 'dreamy_chan' on Roblox) and Aetricity's sweetheart. * Like other OT forumers, they have most likely quit ROBLOX from the forum removal. Aetricity is among those forumers. * Most forumers alike Aetricity has decided to migrate to Discord, where there are the OT Discords present. (see OT Discords) * Following from the previous bullet, Aetricity also has a Discord server under the name of "Aetriverse" where most of his OT'er friends are. It's not as popular as Lagio's OT server. * He now spends most of his time on Discord, and playing osu! * Still programs on C++ every so often too. * Personally, I've (Elizzy) have seen improvements on his health lately. He sleeps easier and he's getting work done. Recent events which will remain anonymous has put him in a bad state, but he is being helped through it mainly by me and others that care about him. (This makes the Random Facts/Trivia portion of this article somewhat outdated.) * 2018 will be a good year. I'm happy for him. * be updated soon as time goes on. But for now, this might be a good era for him. Post Count History (Main only) Becoming active as of September, 2015 he has gained ~1.7k posts. (2.8k-4.5k) And then in October, 2015 gaining even more posts. (4.5k-10.2k) In November he gained about 3,500 posts. (10.2k-13.7k) In December, he gained somewhere around 2,500 posts. (13.7k-16.5k) In January, due to him foruming on Social Forums more, he did not gain many posts. (16.5k-18.4k) Some days gets hundreds of posts, others he does not get any posts. In February, he experienced some bans towards the final half, so he ended up adding onto his post count a little bit less. (18.4k-20.8k) If you include alternate accounts, he would have met his goal of 3,500 posts a month. In March, he gained around 1,000 posts (20.8k-21.8k), same with April (21.8k-22.8k) most likely. In May, he gained around 1,400 posts or something. (22.8k-24.2k) In June, he gained about 1,700 posts. (24.2k-25.9k) In July, so far, he has gained about 2,900 posts. (25.9k-28.9k) section won't be updated anymore, via the removal of the forums. __FORCETOC__ Category:Male